Monster Meets Monster
by ThatFanGuy
Summary: It's been thirty years since the Hellsing Organization defeated Millennium. Alucard having just returned, is bored with the lack of activity. But soon, a face from the organization's past will reappear and make you question what a monster can be. Rated M because Alucard (on indefinite hiatus)


**ThatFanGuy: Hello I am ThatFanGuy. This is my first story so don't expect a literary masterpiece. This story is about a monster created by man and the man that is the monster.**

 **Alucard: Enough with the dramatics**

 **ThatFanGuy: And that is the man monster. Plus coming from the guy that revealed that he was still undead by pretending to attack Integra**

 **Alucard: Just get on with it I don't have an eternity… actually I do.**

 **ThatFanGuy: Fine I don't own Frankenstein or Hellsing, all I own are the oc's.**

" _I was dependent on none and related to none. The path of my departure was free, and there was none to lament my annihilation. My person was hideous and my stature gigantic. What did this mean? Who was I? What was I? Whence did I come? What was my destination? These questions continually recurred, but I was unable to solve them."- Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, or The Modern Prometheus_

Alucard was bored. Hellsing had become less prominent in the world since thirty years ago. The threat of vampires was practically non-existent. Even when a few popped up now and then Integra would just send police girl to mop it up saying "Seras causes less collateral damage and causes less headaches." As Alucard was about to go for a walk the phone that connects to Integra office starts ringing. "Now this will be interesting," Alucard thought devilishly. As he picked up the phone he hears the commanding voice of his master Integra Van Hellsing, "Alucard get up here I have a mission for you." "Heh," Alucard thought to himself, "Even after thirty years she still the same." As he walked into the office he saw Integra's aged faced in it's usuals scowl though something else was there that The No-Life King couldn't recognize. Intrigue or Caution he couldn't tell. "What is it you will of me my master, I would burn this whole county if you order me," he said knowing her response. "Your running out of things to intimidate me Alucard, if I remember correctly you said that forty years ago," Integra replied flatly. As soon as she replied a certain police girl walked into the office. "Integra what is it you need of me and master, you haven't called us together in some time," question Seras. "I will get to that, but first, both of you. Make sure you pack because you are going to Romania," announced Integra. "Oh? And For what reason are we going to my old hunting grounds," question Alucard curiously. Integra sighed knowing too well Alucard's reaction is going to be. "We have reports that it has reappeared." "Wait, what is it?" questioned Seras puzzled. "Ah, you have decided to reappear haven't you Adam," Alucard stated before chuckling in excitement.

Meanwhile in the village of Frankenstein, a lone figure looks out at Castle Frankenstein. Suddenly he feels a chill run up his spine. Altho it is unusual for him but he chalks it up to the foreigners moving into the castle. He turns to walk away from the place he was created back to the village he guards from the shadows. For that is the only place he is welcomed. A monster created by man.

 **ThatFanGuy: So this was the first chapter of my first story. The reason that I chose to do Hellsing and Frankenstein is because of the character of Frankenstein's Monster. Contrary to what is portrayed in pop culture The Monster is intelligent and can speak fine. I decided to call The Monster "Adam" because in Mary Shelley's novel The Monster said to Victor Frankenstein that it was supposed to be his Adam. For why I chose Hellsing I thought it would be interesting with the man who became a monster and the monster created by man.**

 **Since this is my first story please read and review so I can make the story better and see if people like it.**

 **Next Time: How Alucard met The Monster**


End file.
